


Ice Cream

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dessert & Sweets, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Ice Cream, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ben Hanscom comes home to find all of his ice cream missing one day. And you know as well as I do who the culprit is.Oneshot/drabble





	Ice Cream

Ben Hanscom walked into his house. His mom wasn’t home yet. His aunt was gone too, so really, it was supposed to just be him there right now. He could listen to some music, do some homework, make himself a grilled cheese.

He opened up the kitchen door and froze in his steps.

“…Richie Tozier. Did you just sit here and eat all of my ice cream?”

How did he even get in here? His friend grinned at him, mouth rimmed with chocolate.

“I have zero regrets.”

Ben had to smile. Just a little bit. “You look like you’re about to throw up honestly.”

“…I have maybe, like. One regret.”

Yeah, that made sense.


End file.
